Wedding Day
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: Red comes to Belle's wedding uninvited, determined to share a truth with her to prevent her love from marrying a monster. And she'll accomplish her task by any means necessary. One-shot smut.


Red walked into the huge ballroom, the vivid colors of the wedding event filled her vision and the noise of several people talking along with gentle music reached her ears. She looked around, casually walking over to the tables of food and popping a small cake in her mouth. She continued to walk with her hands in her pocket and slowly chewing. She acted as if she were only taking in the scene of the ballroom, but was actually looking for a certain someone. In fact, she was looking for the bride. She sighed, making her way towards the dance floor, seemingly bored. She stopped at the edge where the floor changed to polished wood, as if crossing that line would mean crossing a different line she wasn't sure she wanted to cross. Her eyes scanned the couples slow-dancing to the music and then her eyes caught the person she was looking for. Red smiled. Not a genuine smile, but a sly smile.

The woman she was staring at saw her too and her serene face quickly changed to anger. The woman, in her white wedding dress, parted from her groom with a smile and an apology, before making her way through the dance floor. Red silently laughed to herself as she saw the distressed woman. "Red, what are you doing here?" the woman asked harshly, her hands turned into fists. Red gave the other woman a look of amusement, "Enjoying the party. I'm hurt you didn't invite me."

Belle glared at the other woman before taking her arm and dragging her across the ballroom. "Wow, I know you like it rough but I don't think this is the right time or place," Red remarked playfully. They walked out of the ballroom and into the empty adjacent room. She closed the door. "Why are you here?" Belle asked, crossing her arms. The other brunette didn't reply, a wolfish grin spread across her face as her eyes scanned Belle's features. "You're always cute when you're mad. Your forehead does this thing where-"

"Red!" Belle shouted, effectively interrupting the she-wolf. Red raised her eyebrows, the outburst almost made her flinch and fall silent. "Why him, Belle?" she asked. Though, the grin wasn't completely wiped off, her eyes conveyed her true meaning. Belle clenched her teeth together, resisting the urge to grind them. "He'll treat me better than you ever will," she replied with bitterness. Belle thought she saw a little flicker of guilt in Red's eyes, before it was covered up. The corners of Red's lips twitched up, as if trying to suppress a smile. She advanced closer to the bride, making Belle back up. Red continued her advance until Belle was a few feet from the wall. She then quickened her slow walk to a sudden step forward, so that Belle's back hit the wall behind her. Red put her hands on either side of Belle on the wall and leaned closely to her ear. "Is that right?" she asked.

"Does he make you come the way I do?" she growled. She heard Belle's heart beat faster. She leaned down a little so her lips were just above her neck. Belle could feel her warm breath tickling her skin.

"Does he make you scream the way I do? Make you say dirty words you would never say outside the bedroom, the way I do?" she asked, her voice sultry. She was suddenly pushed back a few feet and grinned, seeing Belle's flushed face. "Fuck you," Belle growled, her eyes glaring at Red with hate and shame. "Oh, babe, we already did that, remember? You broke my lamp."

Belle suppressed the urge to scream, her breaths coming out in pants. "You are so-" she started to say but suddenly stopped. She didn't know a vile enough word to describe her former lover. "I'm so... what, Belle?" Red asked, "Good at fucking you?" Belle stomped towards Red and slapped her, a resounding smack filled the room. Red turned her head back to face Belle, touching her cheek as if soothing the pain. "Despicable," Belle whispered, finishing her own sentence.

"You didn't date me for my looks, Belle," Red replied but stopped as if to think about it. "Actually, maybe you did," she added. "But," she continued, "We both know the real reason why you stayed with me," Red finished, putting two separated fingers of her right hand to her lips and sticking her tongue between them. Belle raised her hand to slap her again, but she caught her wrist and pushed into the wall, pinning both her hands beside her body this time. Belle struggled vigorously, but to no avail. "You're an animal," Belle whispered.

"That's the point, babe," Red answered, she took her earlobe into her mouth, suckling on it. Belle fought even harder, despite the heat that suddenly flared in her body. Red planted wet, open-mouth kisses on her neck. Belle desperately trying hard to fight off the arousal that was welling in her abdomen, that she stopped struggling. "Red," she whispered but partly out of wanton lust, "please don't do this," she pleaded because she knew this woman was the one person she couldn't resist for long, and the worst part was that Red knew. Red moved her wrists above her head, holding them with one hand. Her eyes stared into Belle's, she could see how she was resisting. "Red," she pleaded again. But Red's hand was unzipping the back of her dress but Belle pressed herself against the wall, crushing Red's hand and not letting the dress fall. However, Red had other plans and pulled Belle's body into her own, making the strapless dress pooling around her ankles. Her eyes didn't move as her other hand trailed up Belle's abdomen, the muscles fluttering under her touch. Belle tried to shrink away. Her hand reached her breast, cupping it before her thumb swept over her dusty brown nipple. Belle mustered the strength to glare at Red. Her breath already coming out in slight pants from the effort of trying to escape. Red leaned into her ear, "What are you pleading for, Belle?" she asked. "I'll scream," Belle whispered. Her hand went back down and into her white, lacy, panties. Her finger running over her slit.

Belle tried her hardest not to react. Her rational side told her not to do this. It was wrong, it was her wedding day. But her desire was growing like a forest fire and she couldn't put it out, as hard as she was trying. She knew deep down she still wanted this despite what happened in the past. She didn't answer Red's question. Belle opened her mouth to scream but Red pressed her lips onto Belle's while her finger dipped inside her, feeling the slight wetness before trailing to her clit. She rubbed a small circle, continuing to kiss her. Belle resisted the urge to kiss her back bit down on Red's lip. Red pulled back, shocked and bleeding but smiling as well. Belle continued to struggle against the hold. "Do you want me to stop?" Red asked, licking the blood from her lip before leaning down and wrapping her lips around her nipple. A sigh escaped the woman but she didn't answer, she clenched her teeth together. Her mind was shouting yes,but Every fiber of her being screamed NO. Red felt her getting wetter by the second and released her stiffened nipple. She hovered above Belle's lips, still waiting for an answer. Belle was about to try and scream again. Red crashed her lips onto Belle's, muffling her and all the while entering a finger inside her. Before she knew it, her lips were moving with Red's and the desire outweighed her shame.

Red thrusted into her, making the other woman's body move upward with the force. She slipped another finger in and curled them, looking for the little rough texture inside her. She didn't dare let go of Belle's wrists yet. "Damn," Red whispered, "You're tighter than I remember." This sent a shiver down Belle's spine, the way it always did when her lover talked dirty to her. It was futile to fight anymore. Red began to speed her pace a little, going in deeper. Belle bit her lip, a mixture of emotions swirling inside her. Although desire and lust swallowed them all, guilt and shame were evident too and she was vaguely aware that she would feel them afterward, and not now. Her head hit the wall as a wave of pleasure swept through, and Red knew she found it. The spot inside her that made her scream. She quickened her face further, Belle's breasts bouncing up and down.

"Oh my-" she whispered, her face against Red's neck. Red let go of her wrists, knowing Belle was too wrapped up to struggle anymore. One of them tangled into Red's hair and the other holding on to her waist to try and minimize the force of Red's thrusts. The other woman could feel Belle's muscles clenching tighter around her fingers and it made her desire flare too. "Ahhh-" Belle choked off another loud moan by biting down on Red's neck, none too gently. In fact, she bit it harder with a vengeance. A part of her wanting to inflict as much pain as possible. Her hand fisted into Red's hair clenched tighter, and the other under Red's shirt, dragging her nails down her back. Red growled at the pain, but instead of irritation or anger, pleasure ran through her. She thrusted into Belle with a renewed vigor and Belle bit down harder, knowing she was close. Muffled moans came from her throat as she felt a toe-curling orgasm coming. She unlatched her teeth, "Right there, yes! Fuck," she whispered, and bit into her neck again, this time, an inch higher than the mark of her last bite.

Red could feel Belle's walls clenching and tightening as the other woman felt her oncoming orgasm. Belle's threw her head back against the wall as she inhaled and her eyes rolled back and fluttered closed while holding her breath, her mouth falling open and she reached the height of her orgasm. Red helped her ride it out, staring at the beauty in front of her, mesmerized. She slowed her pace as her walls loosened and she exhaled. Belle was panting, her legs hardly able to lift her up. She opened her eyes and saw Red taking her fingers out of her mouth, licking Belle's wetness off of them and somehow, it turned her on more. Belle mustered a glare at Red, she could feel the shame creeping in already.

"Uh-uh, I'm not done with you yet," Red replied to her stare and carried her some empty table in the room. Shocked, Belle struggled against her again, "No. You don't get to do this," she growled. Red smiled at her with that familiar wolfish grin, "I just did." She stripped her panties off with practiced ease and threw the lacy garment behind her haphazardly. Belle shook her head, "No, Red," she protested, about to get off the table and pushing her away, but Red didn't let her. She had her hand placed below her throat, "Don't act like you're not enjoying it," she whispered, and gazed at her in that way that made a familiar heat pool inside her. Red was about to place her legs over her shoulders but the other woman didn't let her. Belle lifted her legs away from Red, "Red, you are _not_ doing this ag-" she was interrupted by her own gasping moan as she felt Red's mouth envelop her still-swollen clit and stroking it with the broad of her tongue.

Red placed her hands on the inside of her thighs, making sure she couldn't be able to try and close them. Belle growled, trying to regain some semblance of self-control, any sliver she could grasp but it slipped right through her fingers, replaced by Red's hair as she entangled them into her hand again. Her hips arched up, and Red then placed her hands under her knees, her tongue still stroking. She lifted her legs onto her shoulders and lifted herself up, forcing Belle to lean back and scoot up. A voice was still protesting in her mind, she even tried to will herself to push Red's head away but her fingers only held on tighter.

It wasn't hard to make Belle come again, Red quickened the stroking of her tongue and moaned, sending vibrations into her clit. Belle grabbed the nearest edge of the table with her other hand, her knuckles white. She could feel another oncoming orgasm as each wave of pleasure grew bigger and more sensational. Red had to place her hands on Belle's hips to keep them from moving, knowing she was approaching her climax.

Belle's vision began to unfocus as her orgasm began to crash through her. "Oh my god," she whispered. Her back arched, her toes curled, her hand gripped the table tighter. Her hips continued to squirm, trying to go higher and then she plopped down on the table again. Her chest heaving, her breaths coming out in pants, and her body limp. She didn't move from that position, however, and Red stood up to look at her.

"I hate you," the bride whispered. Her voice trembled at her sentence. Red clenched her teeth together as she smelled the faint scent of tears. "No, you don't," the other woman replied, but her voice was surprisingly gentle. Belle sat up and got off the table, walking to her clothes. "I should," Belle replied. Red followed the other woman's movements with her eyes, watching her put her dress on. "You should," Red agreed, but she didn't move. A silence fell between them. Either of them didn't trust themselves to talk. Tears were slowly falling down the bride's face.

"He's just like you, you know," Belle said, breaking the silence. "But," she continued, "at least he's trying to change." The sentence was laced with bitterness but not contempt. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and looked at Red for a moment, seeing the shame the brunette finally let show. She could feel her own shame creeping in, as well as the guilt. Belle sniffled as she wiped the tears that kept falling, walking to the mirror at the end of the room. Red's eyes trailed her, she didn't know what she expected to happen. Make Belle come a couple times and she'll be running back to her?

"Belle," Red began but the other woman looked at her through the mirror, "Don't. I already feel like shit because of you."

"You don't love him." Belle turned around, glaring at her in anger, "Yes I do." Red gave her a saddened look, the look that always made Belle pity her, that made her believe that Red was an actual person. "You can tell yourself that all you want, but I see the way you act around him," she muttered. Another tear trailed down her cheek despite her effort to hold them back. "Why are doing this to me?" Red shot her a confused look, "What? Telling you what you're denying yourself? And for what, Belle? Why are you marrying him? He's worse than I am! He's killed people out of spite, he's done terrible things! What do you see in him?!"

"The same thing I thought I saw in you!" Belle shouted back. "You know, Red," Belle continued, "He may have done those things in the past. But so have you." Red flinched back, as if the words had physical form and pushed her. She could hear Belle's quickened heartbeat, but knew it was from rage. "You can't change him, Belle. He is who he is," Red said, barely above a whisper. Belle shook her head, rolling her eyes and looking away from the woman in front of her, "No, Red. I couldn't change you. I tried for two years. You know, there were times when I actually thought I saw an actual human being in you. I actually thought you were changing for a time but, I don't know. Something changed, something happened and you just stopped." Another silence hung in the air. Belle was half expecting Red to answer her unspoken question, '_What happened to you?_'

But Red was silent. Not a word to say, not a joke to quip. For a rare moment, she was silent. Belle turned back to the mirror, fixing her hair and doing the best with her make up. She felt dirty and she didn't know how she was going to get rid of the feeling. She didn't know how she was going to face her groom. "I loved you," Red finally said, to both of their surprise. Belle stopped her actions, as if those words froze her in time. In all the years that she's been with Red, she never uttered those three words._ It doesn't change anything_, she told herself.

"It's too late, Red," Belle replied. "I know, but... I love you and so does he," Red answered. Belle turned around, a suspicious curiosity sparked inside her, knowing Red was going to say something next. "What does he have to with it?" the librarian asked, fearing the answer. But she fought off the fear, with denial. When Red looked at her, she saw hate written on her face but not hate for her. Hate and rage and regret and bitterness, all swirling in her eyes and Belle almost knew.

"Who knew a monster could love?" Red asked, her contempt was beginning to reveal itself. "Who knew someone like him could ever have a girl like you," she continued. Belle knew her words also referred to Red herself. "But he's still a monster, Belle," she murmured. "He may smile at you and look at you and shower you with gifts. He may give you a shiny ring with a big diamond, pop the question and say I love you but he's still a monster on the inside. You may think he changed, and maybe he did... on the surface. But you can't tame a monster. Not like him. Not a monster drunk on so much power," Red continued. She could see a look of fear dawning in the bride's eyes. Belle didn't want to ask the question, she didn't want it to be true. But she asked anyway, "What did he do?" she whispered. Red gave her a tortured look.

"On your birthday, the day we went to the river," she began, "we came back and you went to the library to get something." Belle remembered, a book that she wanted to give Red. "You went to the back and I stayed. He appeared out of nowhere, and threatened me." Belle shook her head, she didn't want to believe it, "With Granny's life."

"He wouldn't do that, he-"

"He wanted me to hurt you. So badly, that you would hate me. Loathe me. Never want me again," Red continued, interrupting Belle, "I said no." Red didn't say another word after that. Thinking the rest was self-explanatory.

"Granny didn't go back to the Enchanted Forest," Belle said, almost a question but she knew the answer. Red shook her head, "I found her upstairs, in the living room. Hanging from the ceiling on a silver chain." Belle clapped a hand over her mouth, she was speechless. Red wiped her eyes, not wanting to let herself cry. Red wanted her grandmother's death to be known to everyone in town, but he made sure the town was clueless. Belle felt sick to her stomach, her immediate thought was denial._ He wouldn't do this, he changed. He's a changed man. He didn't do this anymore._ _He's not a monster anymore_, she thought. She looked at Red, she wanted to yell, '_**You're lying**!_' but the pain on Red's face was very real, as were the tears.

"I'm so sorry," Belle whispered, closing the distance between her and Red. "Why didn't you tell me!" she shouted, pounding a fist against Red's chest. Red didn't stop her though. "If he couldn't have you, no one could," the woman replied. Belle didn't know what to think anymore, or what to feel. The emotional roller coaster was beginning to be too much for her. "And I married him," Belle whispered to herself, she sat down on one of the chairs around the table. The door opened unexpectedly and Red looked to see who it was, though the scent made it clear. She was on high alert now.

"Belle?" said the man as the door opened and he stepped inside. He saw Red and then he saw Belle, sitting on a chair. Her hand over her mouth and tears falling out of her eyes. He glared at Red and asked in a low, cold voice, "What did you do to her?" Red glared at him with all the hate she contained for the last few years, "You should ask yourself that," she replied. "You need to leave," he said, pointing out of the room. "You killed her, Rumpel," Belle murmured, lifting her head to look at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused but Red knew he was lying. She could tell the way his heartbeat sped up.

"Belle, you're not well. We should go, I'll tell the guests to leave," he said, walking towards her but Belle stood up and shouted, "How could you kill her?!" There was a ringing in the room as Gold, speechless and astonished, continued to look at Belle. After regaining his senses, he turned to Red with a cold, hard stare. "You will regret you ever lived," he growled, lifting his hand. Belle stepped in front of Red, "Don't. How could you do this, Rumpel?" she asked. Gold didn't reply, a ball of blue energy formed in his hand.

"I did it for you, Belle. She was poison to you," Gold replied, desperately trying to explain himself. "She didn't deserve you. She's an animal and-"

"You're a monster," Belle whispered. Gold looked at his bride with pain and shock written all over his face. The words he never expected Belle to ever say to him. "But Belle, it was for-"

Belle took off the ring on her finger, effectively making Gold stop speaking. She placed it on the table and took Red's hand, leading her out of the room. Gold's face contorted with anger, "You're not leaving with her!" his voice boomed and threw the ball of energy which was speeding towards Belle. Red pulled Belle's hand, an explosion filled the room as a hole was burned into the wall. Red reacted quickly as she pounced towards Gold and jumped, turning into a gigantic wolf in mid air. She bit Gold's side, latching her teeth into his flesh. Gold snapped his fingers and a dagger appeared. He plunged the dagger into the wolf's back and pulled it, making her whimper and let go. He separated himself from her, kicking her off and the dagger turned into a wand. He pointed it at Red, making her fly back into the wall and hover there, struggling against invisible restraints that were choking her. Gold ignored Belle's screams for him to stop and when she approached him, he waved his wand with a flick of his wrist and she was restrained to a chair.

He was in front of Red now, and a sword appeared in his on hand. Not a broad sword, but a rapier. The wolf continued to struggle, blood was trailing down the wall from where he opened a huge gash in her back. He brandished his rapier and smiled at the wolf, "Silver," he whispered, "a beautiful metal." He waved his wand and the invisible restraints became silver and a slight hiss could be heard as the metal burned into the wolf. She snarled in response, still struggling. He stabbed Red once with the silver sword and left the sword in her. Belle screamed again and Gold waved his hand so when Belle opened her mouth to scream again, no sound escaped.

"Don't worry, dearie, you'll forget about this soon," he said, his sentence directed towards Belle but his eyes never left Red. Another sword appeared in his hand and again, he plunged it into Red, who's struggle was becoming weaker. "GOLD!" someone shouted at the entrance, but ignored them. Red could see Emma at the door and then Regina came in with her. "What are you doing?!" Regina bellowed, she waved her hand and Belle was free. She waved her hand again and Red was released. Gold turned to Regina with a fury, "Don't interfere, Regina," he whispered dangerously low. Regina glared at him, "What do you think you're doing?" she replied.

People began to crowd outside the door, wondering what was happening and whispering in hushed tones. The door suddenly closed by itself but no one reacted to it. "Don't make me ask you again, Rumpelstiltskin," the Queen growled. Belle ran to aid Red on the floor, who was still bleeding and hardly breathing. "This doesn't concern you," he answered, turning back to Red and about to flick his wrist but Regina waved her hand again and both Red and Belle were gone. Gold snarled, "Where did you take them!"

"Gold! Put your... wand down!" Emma warned, hesitating as she looked at the object in his hand She was pointing her small caliber gun at him. Gold looked at Emma, amused at her antics, "Do you really think you can hurt me, dearie?" he asked. In that moment, Regina saw the Rumpelstiltskin she knew in the Enchanted Forest. His eyes dancing with glee at the thought of killing. "Emma, get out," Regina said, not taking her eyes off of Gold. Emma turned to her, "Regina-"

"Just go. I'll handle this," Regina interrupted. Emma looked uncertain but walked towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, waving his hand and Emma was frozen. Regina waved her hand and Rumpelstiltskin was on the ceiling, his wand gone and his hands at his throat. Emma was released.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Regina cautioned, "I will send you through a portal if you don't stop now." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and then laughed maniacally, "Look at you, Regina!" he shouted. "Look what became of you! You would have killed me by now! But you've grown weak," he continued. Regina narrowed her eyes and closed her hand a little, making him squirm. "This is your last warning. I will trap you in another world if you do not stop now," she repeated. He was still smiling, "Then that's what you'll have to do. Because I will never stop. She's mine," he choked out and Regina replied, "Very well, then."

He was gone in an instant and she walked out of the room. Emma was on the other side of the door and looked into the room, "What happened?"

"He's in the cell I built for him until I can decide where to send him," she answered.

* * *

Red woke up to bright lights and white clouding her vision. Her vision focused enough for her to realize that the white was the ceiling and she was in a hospital. She lifted her head to look around and saw Belle next to her, holding her hand and asleep. She tried to sit up but flinched at the pain that shot through her. The pain felt like there were wounds all over her body, but she had one long gash on her back and two puncture wounds on her abdomen. Belle stirred at the sudden movement and looked at Red. She was wide awake as her grip on Red's hand tightened.

"Oh thank god," she cried, hugging Red. Red grunted in pain. "Belle," she whispered and the woman separated herself from Red, "Sorry," she muttered. "What happened?" Red asked, "When Regina came in?"

"Gold," Belle began but there was a sadness in her tone, "I don't know. Regina said he won't be bothering anyone again." Red nodded, "I'll have to thank her," she whispered to herself. "How long was I out?"

"Four days," Belle replied. "Red, I'm so sorry," she began. And Red knew that Belle was going to start apologizing profusely and babbling the way she did whenever she did something wrong. "Belle," she said, effectively cutting off the other woman, "It's okay. I'm okay. It's going to be okay. I heal fast." Belle nodded, "I should have known," she whispered. Red shook her head, "You couldn't have."

"No, I should have. I just... gave up on you after that-"

"That was the idea, Belle. You were supposed to hate me," Red answered. Belle shook her head, "I'm so sorry," she said again. Red sighed, "I'm just glad its over. But hey, at least you weren't just screaming out of horror the entire time, right?" she asked with a wolfish grin. Belle's jaw dropped, "How can you be joking about that right now?" Red laughed, putting a hand over her abdomen as she felt the pain shoot through her again. "Because I can feel the two huge bruises you left on my neck."

"And on my wedding day, Red! You're unbelievable," Belle muttered but a smile soon made it's way through her as they both laughed. Both glad that things would be different.


End file.
